Unresolved Secretes
by happy40
Summary: Complete Jack Hunter has a secrete that no one knows about. It would change everything that he worked so hard for. But when someone from his past comes along will she expose him. please R
1. Past lives coming back

I don't own any of Boy Meets World. I don't really know who it the show belongs to it's just not me.  
  
Unresolved Secretes  
  
Jack Hunter has a secrete that no one knows about. It would change everything that he worked so hard for. But when someone from his past comes along will she expose him.   
-Past lives coming back-  
  
"Hello Jack" whispered a voice in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded scanning the shadows.  
  
"How could you forget the sound of my voice?" spoke the women coming out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here Z you don't belong here? I have a good live its not like New York I don't need to always be looking over my shoulder." Jack told her as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"You can walk away from me but I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for." She said as she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Jack continued to walk away he couldn't stand looking at Lindsey anymore. She wasn't the person she used to be. But then again he changed to. He thought leaving way the thing to do, but now that she walked back into his life after he walked out of hers he wasn't sure anymore. He could have stayed and fought like the rest, he didn't won't to take risks with his life. He was tired of fighting tired of the uncertainty tired of everything. Jack did ask Z if she wonted to come with him to Philadelphia she said no.  
  
"Come with me it isn't safe here" Jack said trying to convince her to come with him.  
  
"I can't leave them, they need me to stay they need us to stay Jack. Please don't make me choose" she answered with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm leaving weather you come with me or not." Jack spoke softly.  
  
"Then go" Lindsey whispered but anger was rising inside her "if you wont to go then go I wont stop you. Go ahead and live I cant this is were I belong." She yelled.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye then." he said as he walked out the door. He could hear a glass being smashed against the door. He heard her fall to the ground and start crying. Jack put his hand on the door knob and almost opened it almost.  
  
The next thing Jack knew he was at his apartment where he his brother Shawn, and best friend Eric lives. As he opened the door he heard the voices of Shawn, Eric and, Cory he had forgotten about the poker game set for tonight. It was a chance for the guys to hang out with none of the girls around.  
  
"Hey Jack what took you so long?" his half brother Shawn asked with a little concern.  
  
"Lost track of the time" he told them not completely lying.   
That's the end of the first chapter hoped you liked it and don't forget to review. 


	2. New Meetings

I don't own any of Boy Meets World. I don't really know who it the show belongs to it's just not me.  
  
Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me to know that someone is reading my story and likes it!  
  
Unresolved Secretes  
  
-New Meetings-  
  
Two weeks had passed since Z had seen Jack. She and Richael (AKA Rickey) had been busy trying to find information about a program being started in Philadelphia. They were walking thru the Pembroke campus when they came across two guys. The first guy was taller had spiky blond hair and a little goatee growing. The other had brown spiky hair and a goatee growing also.  
  
"Hi can you guys help us find a place to get coffee?" Rickey asked in a really flirtatious way. Knowing exactly where the student union was. "We're new here and don't really know are way around."  
  
"Yeah we were just about to head to the Student union" the blond one said.  
  
"Cool" I said joining in Rickey's little game. They were cute so way not have a little fun in the city of brotherly love. "I'm Lindsey or Z as my friends call me and this is Rickey." I introduced ourselves as we started walking.  
  
"This is Eric Matthews and I'm Shawn Hunter" the one with brown hair said.  
  
At the name Hunter I just stared at Shawn but quickly recovered before he expected anything. Then I looked over at Rickey who was hiding her shock with a wicked grin. She quickly snapped out of the shock and we both looked around for Nico to see if he heard. Nico was sent with us as a sort of protector if anything bad should happen to one of us.  
  
Jack Hunters brother I should have known she thought to herself. Not the turn of events that she was hopping for. She knew Jack would do anything to protect his family at any cost.  
  
"Well here we are" Eric spoke breaking her concentration. "Hey theirs my brother come on I wont you to meet him." Eric said dragging her over.  
  
How the hell can Jack have a friend like him? Eric would never last in the Underground he's too much of a flight risk. Z was thinking as she was dragged to a curly haired guy and a blond woman.  
  
"This is my brother and Shawn's best friend Cory and his wife Topanga." He said to Z and Rickey and to Cory he said "this is Rickey and Z."  
  
They exchanged hellos and had an interesting conversation. Ask and answering questions the girls being careful of the answers. The two outsiders were surprised at how much they enjoyed talking to the four. Hearing stories of when they were younger and about Jack and their other friends. Lindsey felt a little jealous at the fact that if she came with Jack she would have been apart of this group a long time ago.  
  
Jack walked into the student union looking for his friend but what he found was something that made his blood run cold. Z and Rickey talking with his friends about god knows what. "Lindsey" Jack whispered not sure if she would hear him. She did and she turned around smiling one of those smiles that made him forget everything but her, and in that moment he thought his life was perfect Z getting along with his friends looking at him with happiness in her eyes. It changed when her smile fell from her face and he said her name louder to get every ones attention.  
  
That it for the second chapter. In the third you'll find out what Jack is hiding and weather or not he and Lindsey can work things out between them and is Nico a good or bad guy. I'll up date soon and don't forget to review. 


	3. Being Exposed

I don't own any of Boy Meets World. I don't really know who it the show belongs to it's just not me.  
  
Unresolved Secretes   
-Being Exposed-  
  
Jack noticed a lot of confusion in his friends faces as he stared at his old love. Jack knew that this day would come and dreaded every second. Before saying a word he turned around and walked out. He knew that Z got the message and followed as did the rest.  
  
The gang got to Jacks apartment the three old friends didn't speak for they feared what was going to be said on the other side of the door. But the other four voiced their confusion.  
  
"Everyone might as well take a seat because this could take a while" Jack told the group of new and old friends.  
  
Before Lindsey sat down see looked around the living room. She wonted to get a feeling of how Jack had lived in the years he had been gone. She looked at the pictures that were around. She seen many pictures of the group of people she just meet along with what seemed to be Cory and Eric's family. The picture that startled her the most was a picture of Jack and a tall red head. Z turned around and noticed jack was staring at her so she quickly to a seat near Rickey.  
  
"Well does anyone have any questions?" Jack asked trying to lighting the mood.  
  
"Yeah, who are they?" Eric asked.  
  
"Eric that's a stupid question we won't to know what's going one what's there connection to Jack." Cory said to Eric.  
  
"That's what I said" Eric spoke trying to defend himself.  
  
"OK I'll get to them in my story." Jack paused looking around at everyone before starting again. "It goes back to when I was a teenager I meet Lindsey. There were all these things that I didn't know about her. But one day she was being chased by someone. I stepped in and what I would like to think of as saving her. Before she could say anything there were a group of people coming straight for us I wonted to run but Z didn't move. 'It's alright she save my live' she told the group some I knew some I didn't. They took me to what I would later learn was the 'Underground'." He ones again paused then started up.  
"That day I became a member of the X-Force, an elate team of people that were put together but Miles. Miles is a man that has been shoved down to many times to count be big government types. Miles put the team together to bring down Project Mercury."  
  
"Project Mercury is so violent so destructive it would make anyone cringe. They kidnap people as old as 50 and as young as new born babies. They push them to the edge mentally and physically that the healthiest only last about a week. We try to anticipate there moves and stop them but it doesn't always work."  
  
"That's what I did before I came to Philly." Jack said as his eyes came back into focus. It was like he was reliving his past and it hurt like hell and scarce the crap out of him.  
  
"OH my God." Was all Topanga could muster.  
  
"WOW Jack that was one hell of a story you really had me going their for a second." Shawn said as if Jacks story way a joke.  
  
Jack, Rickey and Z exchanged looks of anger and horror that they thought this was a joke.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch how dare you say something like that. You have no idea what it's like for us the hell we have to live throw to protect people like you. People who have no idea how much danger they are in everyday." Rickey snapped at Shawn. Everyone from the underground knew that her sister was taken by the agents of the Project and her parents killed.  
  
"It's true" Cory said with so much her it hurt to hear his voice thought Lindsey.  
  
"Yes Cory it's true. But it wasn't the reason I left." Jack said and then turned his head to look at Lindsey he needed to make sure he had her attention. He wonted her to know the truth to know that it wasn't because of her he left. "I was walking one night wondering why the agents weren't making any moves and then one of them most have been following me because he jumped out and hit me. We stared to fight and one thing lead to another and I shot and killed him. Z I couldn't live with myself after that I needed to get away from everything. Im sorry baby so sorry." Jack whispered with tears in his eyes pleading for Lindsey to come to him but she did nothing to move to him.  
  
Lindsey would have given anything to take away Jacks pain but she couldn't. It was odd that he was the one crying now.   
That's the end of yet another chapter. Hope you liked it and review. How about Jacks secret I would love to hear you thoughts on his secret. And whether or not it was something you expected because I racked my brain trying to think of a secret for jack. 


	4. What Happens Next

I don't own any of Boy Meets World. I don't really know who it the show belongs to it's just not me. Thanks for the reviews guys.  
  
Unresolved Secretes   
-What Happens Next-  
  
The room fell silent. No one had any clue as of what to say to jack or anyone else. Finally Eric broke the silence by asking the two new comers the question that was on every bodies mind. "Why did you to come to Philly?"  
  
"We came because so of our sources have lead us to believe that project Mercury is starting a chapter in this and other cities." stated Rickey who had cooled down some.  
  
"Holy shit you have got to be kidding me. What happened to all the spies that were planted in the agency to keep this from happening?" Jack asked leaning forward coming face to face with Lindsey anger dripping from his words.  
  
"Who the hell do you think our sources are Jack? As much as we need to stop the agents we need to protect the people that we have in there. And what about you Jack you told Miles that you would keep watch to make sure nothing happened here. But it looks like you failed us once again." Z shot back at him with some much force he almost backed off.  
  
"Don't blame me for this. How was I to know anything was going on?" Jack mustered.  
  
"Have you looked at any police reports or even the newspaper watched the news Jack? Have you noticed the rate of missing people in this city has gone up so high there about to call in the feds." Rickey fired her questions at rabid speed it was hard to catch them all.  
  
Jack was so surprised that he found he couldn't find his voice. How could he have not known how could he let things get so out of hand? "No I didn't relies what was happening" Jack whispered completely ashamed of himself.  
  
Everyone was lost in there own thoughts thinking about what they had just learned. No one came out of it with out learning something. Cory and the others couldn't believe what was going on in there town. Shawn was anger that he never knew this part of his brother the brother that he thought was completely honest with him. He felt angry betrayed and a bunch of other emotions that he couldn't place. Then all of a sudden the lights in the apartment had gone out.  
  
"What's going on?" Topanga asked clearly freaking out.  
  
"Well some on wonted to get are attention." Z announced.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cory inquired holding on to Topanga trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's only this block that has lost power" Z told them while looking out the window. "It could be a harmless little power outage but I don't think it's a coincidence that we are here during this power outage."  
  
"Nobody leaves this apartment understand. Under no circumstances no one will open that door for anybody. I don't care if it's an old lady or Rachel and Angela no one gets in. Shawn Eric go fid some candles and flash lights." Jack said immediately taking command.  
  
"Nice work" Z said coming up behind Jack. "Sorry about all this can't help but blame myself for coming here."  
  
"Don't blame your self for this it was bond to happen sooner or later" Jack said putting his arms around her. She felt good in his arms and he didn't won't to let go.  
  
"Jack don't" was all she said before pulling away from him. Z didn't won't to get hurt again and now wasn't the time to get involved with someone.  
  
there is chapter 4 please review. 


	5. Plans revealed and formulated

I don't own any of Boy Meets World. I don't really know who it the show belongs to it's just not me. Thanks for the reviews guys.  
  
Unresolved Secretes   
-Plans revealed and formulated  
  
The group went about making sure that the apartment was locked up tight. Jack, Lindsey and Rickey knew that whatever was going to happen it was going to happen tonight in the dark. The agents wouldn't wait to long because once the sun comes up they would lose there only chance. The ones that were locked up on the 5th floor of the complex had no way of reaching Miles or anyone else that could help.  
  
"What the hell my cell phone doesn't work." Rickey informed Z after they separated themselves from the others.  
  
"I know I tried calling for some help before but I couldn't get a signal. Nico should be around some where he has to know what is going on up here."  
  
"Speaking of Nico don't be mad Z but when I talked to him this morning he seemed angry that you had seen Jack. He spoke as if he hated Jack." Rickey confessed.  
  
"OH god" Lindsey sighed and lifted herself so she could sit on the counter in the kitchen. "Nico does hate Jack because of me. I choose Jack over him and that made him so angry and very unpredictable so Miles decided to send Nico away for awhile. Nico felt as if that was the ultimate betrayal. By the time Nico got back Jack had been gone for about a month. Nico swore to me that if he ever seen Jack again he would kill him for hurting me. I didn't take him seriously at the time because I never expected to see Jack again." She explained to her best friend. Not knowing that Jack was listening to her conversation with Rickey.  
  
"So you think Nico is involved with what is going on here tonight that the agents aren't really involved in this?" Rickey asked.  
  
"No they are involved Nico just made a deal with them. He gave them our location and a way to get in, all in exchange for ether the both of us or just me getting out of this alive. See he couldn't kill Jack himself because that would send up a red flag."  
  
"So how do we stop this from happening? He has to realize that there are innocent people in here that don't deserve this. He is putting the people that we are trying to protect in danger."  
  
Lindsey thought before answering Rickey. She wasn't sure she even would answer until she spoke "The only thing that we can do is wait them out. If they don't make a move by dawn we make ours. One of us will need to sneak out and find away to a phone and call Miles to tell him what is going on and to send some help for the people that were left in the apartment." She paused before continuing then took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and find away to put the once that stayed into words. "Miles wont be all that happy to learn that one of his own turned into a traitor no matter what his excuses is. There will be an all out man hunt for Nico a shot to kill message will be given out." She finished.  
  
"Holly crap one of those haven't been given in a long time."  
  
"There only given in extreme cases. What the higher members fell as if that the well being of the members of the underground have been compromised. Nico already has one strike against him and most people think that is one to many. By the way is there anything you would like to add to the conversation Jack because I know you have been ease dropping since the beginning of the conversation."  
  
"Damn it Lindsey how do you always now when I'm listening in?"  
  
"I know you to well Jack you know that. Now what do you think about are little situation that we got ourselves into."  
  
"Well" Jack said sitting next to Lindsey and Shawn sitting next to Rickey with Eric just standing listen intently to the conversation like a little kid finding out a secret. "I think that its more my fault that we are in this particular situation. Not to mention that I knew that Nico hated me and I knew he had feelings for you I still went after you." He said making sure he was looking into Lindsey's eyes as he said this. The next words he said were barely above a whisper something he made sure only she could hear "I still love you baby and I will make sure that Nico pays for what he is doing to you and everybody else." Then to Shawn, Rickey and Eric "make sure Cory and Topanga are alright and look out the windows very carefully to see if anything is going on out side put make sure no one can see you from the out side."  
  
Before Jack himself could jump down off the counter Lindsey grabbed Jack's hand and said with tears in her eyes "I love you to I never stopped. I can't help but need you in my life but I belong in the underground. That's something I can't change and I respect the fact that you feel the way you do about what being in the underground means." Before she left Jack to join the others she lend over and kissed Jack on the lips softly at first but then with a much passion as on of there kisses used to have when they were lovers.  
  
Jack already had a plan formulating in his mind of how he could keep Lindsey here in Philly but he wasn't sure Miles would go for it. He would need some tine one on one with Miles to talk about his plan. If Lindsey truly wonted him in her life this would be the only way and he hoped to good it would work.  
  
Hope everyone liked chapter 5. This story is raping up quickly and what happens to Lindsey and Jack will be reviled and I would love to hear what you thing should happen between them. 


	6. Coming to an End

Don't own anything  
  
Unresolved Secretes  
  
Chapter 5 Coming to an End  
  
It all happened so fast the door being broken down, the windows crashing open, the loud pops of gun fire, screams filling the room. Then next thing Jack knew was Nico holding a gun to his for head. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Jack" Lindsey screamed as she noticed the gun being held against his head. But before she could get near him someone tackled her from behind. Jack tried to move toured her but Nico got in his way.  
  
"Now, now Jack nothing will happen to her. You on the other hand are going to die." Nico told Jack.  
  
"Why are you doing this? It can't possibly be worth all of this." Jack tried to reason with him.  
  
"Oh but it is worth it she is worth it."  
  
"She wont love you for doing this for killing me she loves me always has and always will." Jack said making Nico mad enough to push jack on the floor and into a corner. He was about to shot when Lindsey stepped in the way cradling her arm.  
  
"You're hurt. That wasn't supposed to happen. Now get out of the way so I can take care of this trash." Nico said motioning her to move to the side with gun.  
  
"Don't do this just walk away and no one has to know about this."  
  
"I can't leave you here with him" he said in disgust as he motioned to Jack.  
  
Before the two could say anything there was one that popping sound and Nico collapsed into Lindsey's arms. The weight was too much for her broken arm so Jack got up and lowered him to the ground.  
  
With the death of Nico all the others that Nico had brought left caring the dead and wound including Nico.  
  
Lindsey and Jack went to look around to see if anyone needed medical attention. Cory and Topanga had hid in a closet so those two were OK. Shawn had some cuts and busies. Eric was shot and Ricky was hanging on by a thread.  
  
This story is coming to an end so there will be 1 or 2 more chapters. R&R please 


	7. will you stay with me

Unresolved Secretes

Chapter 7 Will you stay with me

Don't own anything. I'm sorry I just realized that I screwed up and put 2 chapter 5s and no 6 but that doesn't really affect the story.

2 weeks later

Rickey was doing just fine in the hospital and had frequent visits from Eric. Those two were becoming very close. Miles had flown down to Philly to watch over the recovery of his agents. (I don't really know what to call them)

Jack had talked with Miles about his plan and Miles agreed that it could work and would make the arrangements to set it all up. Jack walked over to where Lindsey was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

Lindsey looked up at Jack and instantly relaxed in his arms. She knew if things kept happening like this she would never leave him. But right now at this very moment all she wanted was Jack to heal him next to her. She had gone for so many tears with out him and convinced herself that she didn't need him. She had been lying to herself and wouldn't do it any longer "I love you Jack I always have" her whispered to him before burying her face into his shoulder.

Jack's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard her say that "I love you to baby and I'm not going to let you go." She looked at him confused and was about to protest but he pulled her to a bench and kneeled down in front of her. "I know you don't want to leave the Underground and I'm not telling you to but I can't go back to New York. I talked to Miles and asked if we can start an underground chapter in Philly he agreed." He seen her face light up with one of her radiant smiles "All you need to do is say yes Miles already started setting things up and some of the New York Underground agents will be coming here so you will not feel as if you abandoned people like I did."

"Oh Jack stop feeling bad about that if you would have told me what was going on I would have tried to help you." She stood up and started walking around thinking "Philadelphia is a nice place I think I can get used to liking her don't you?" she said turning around to see Jack's expression he didn't have one.

Jack stood very slowly looking into her eyes not revealing anything and he could tell that she was a little disappointed. He ran and tackled her to the ground started to kiss her. "I think in time you will love it here."

The last chapter hope you liked the story and if a get enough people saying that they would like a sequel to this story I might just do one.


End file.
